Obliviate
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Para Regulus, Roger, cada vez es más difícil saber quién es. Un sangre pura, un dentista, un exiliado, un traidor... Cuando Hermione hizo magia por primera vez sintió un cosquilleo que había reprimido durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando volvió a su antigua casa se sintió un extraño. Ya no reconoce quién es es pero sabe que no volverá a enfrentarse a una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic fue escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black para Marlene McKinnonBlack

Es tu petición difícil espero que te guste :)

**Enero 1979**

Regulus Black, está a punto de morir y lo sabe. Los inferí, le están arrastrando, por mucho que intenta zafarse y seguir nadando, es una batalla perdida. Ya casi ni le quedan fuerzas y la varita se le acaba de caer. Está perdiendo la consciencia y los filos hilos que le atan a la vida se están rompiendo.

De pronto, comienza a volver a sentir, los pulmones le arden y el aire parece cuchillas afiladas. Le están presionando el pecho para sacar el agua, comprende. Piensa que Kreacher ha vuelto a él, aunque le ha ordenado expresamente no hacerlo, eso es extraño. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que no es el elfo, ellos no tienen tanta fuerza y definitivamente él no le besaría en la boca. ¿Qué está pasando? Intentan hacerle respirar y justo cuando se da cuenta de eso, su cuerpo se dobla y tose un montón de agua. Sigue en la roca, pero ahora está fuera, aunque no recuerda haber salido. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, la garganta le duele y notas decenas de heridas que pican a causa de la sal, pero está vivo.

Cuando levanta la vista ves a quien le ha sacado: una mujer con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones. Se mantiene a una distancia prudente y le mira con gesto cauteloso aunque preocupado. La conoce, está seguro, de pronto la reconoce, es una Gryffindor unos años mayor que él. Ahora que la mira, se percatas que tiene la varita firmemente agarrada, no le apunta, pero está en guardia. Su cara le resulta demasiado familiar, vuelve a acordarte, es una auror. Eso le produce primero una sensación de pánico, demasiado tiempo odiando y escondiéndose de los aurores, y después un alivio increíble. Ella habría ido por lo mismo que él, querría derrotar a Voldemort. Por eso le miraba con esa cara, creía que era un mortífago. Le sonríe mientras intenta ponerte de pie y le tiende la mano:

—Gracias por salvarme.

Ella se acerca y le aprieta la mano aunque sigue con la mirada desconfiada.

—Soy Marlene McKinnon, auror —dice con el orgullo y la seguridad tan típica y estúpida de los Gryffindor. Se contiene a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Soy Regulus Black —No sabe si introducirse como mortífago, por lo que opta por sincerarse—. He venido a destruir a Voldemort —nota que al decirlo ella reprime un escalofrío.

Ella pone una cara escéptica y casi se pone a reírse:

—¿Tú? —En sus ojos se ve claramente el "pero si eres un mortífago".

—He descubierto que… —duda antes de decir el nombre, así que opta por la otra alternativa— quién-tú-sabes es un monstruo mucho peor de lo que parece— parece que sus palabras por fin abren una duda en su rostro y de pronto parece creerle, sonríe tristemente.

—Pues sí que has tardado en darte cuenta —dice antes de preguntar— ¿Conseguiste destruirle?

Se quedas parado, no sabe hasta qué punto puede ir contando el secreto sin exponerse. Si ahora todos los aurores comienzan a seguir la pista de los Horrocruxes, el Señor Tenebroso no tardará en llegar hasta Kreacher y después a él. Sin embargo, al margen de que sea auror, Marlene le ha salvado, y, lo más importante, está ahí sola. No parece ir con los demás en alguna misión, probablemente esté actuando por su cuenta, guiándose por alguna corazonada. Se merece saber por qué le ha salvado, aun así no termina de fiarse del todo.

—Es una larga historia.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo —dice ella con una sonrisa. Cuando sonríe de esa forma le hace sentir extraño, a salvo. No suele coger confianza con los desconocidos tan rápido, eso le está desconcertando. Sin embargo llegados hasta a este punto no tiene nada que perder y ella parece sincera.

—Todo comenzó cuando tomé la marca… —empieza.

_**Abril 1979**_

—¡Marlene McKinnon, vuelve aquí, no te atrevas a irte de casa! —Su madre le persigue mientras arrastra el pesado baúl.

—Os lo he dicho, YO me marcho y vosotros también deberíais. —A estas alturas ya es bastante inútil hacer entrar en razón a sus padres, pero no está de más intentarlo.

—No queremos irnos, no hemos hecho nada malo. —Se gira con la expresión cabreada, es imposible que se trague eso, pero en su cara hay tal miedo, tal convicción a creerse esa mentira que le da hasta pena.

—Soy auror, vosotros habéis sido amigos de Dumbledore y demás personas nongratas, estáis en las listas. —Y lo vuelve a intentar, por mucho que sea inútil, porque son su familia y es todo lo que le queda—. Venid con nosotros, nos vamos lejos, no podrán hacerte daño.

—Cariño, ni si quiera nos has querido decir con quién te vas—. Otra vez con sus preguntitas, pero ella sigue arrastrando el baúl—. ¿Cómo sabes que te puedes fiar de él?

—Simplemente lo sé, le confiaría mi vida. —Ya ha llegado a la puerta, menos mal que su padre ha salido, a él no podría hacerle entrar en razón.

—Dinos a dónde vas al menos. —Su madre está llorando. La despedida está siendo más difícil de lo esperado a pesar de que lleva semanas insistiéndoles en que vayan con ella.

—No puedo, es más seguro si no lo sabéis—. Se va a dar la vuelta sin decir nada más, porque es demasiado orgullosa y porque está tan cabreada que es probable que termine diciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta pero consigue añadir—: Os quiero.

Cuando sale de la casa te desapareces, pero aún sigue oyendo los sollozos de su madre a su espalda. Tal vez nunca deje de escucharlos. Mientras espera a Regulus en la estación de tren muggle hace lo segundo más difícil: rompe su varita. Al hacerlo nota una punzada dolorosa. Se ha cambiado la túnica en el baño público y ahora parece una muggle, mientras mira a su alrededor esperando a que aparezca, suspira. Ahora esa es su vida, su gente.

En ese momento aparece Regulus con un elegante traje muggle. A pesar de que él nunca se ha involucrado o relacionado con ellos, se le da mucho mejor que a ella. Está tremendamente guapo, se ha cortado el pelo y se ha dejado un poco de barba. Cuando mira a sus ojos grises sus dudas y miedos desaparecen. Ha hecho lo correcto. Al llegar le da un beso y se queda muy cerca para susurrarle:

—¿Te han seguido?

Niega rápidamente, se ha asegurado de que la estación fuera completamente segura.

—¿No los has convencido?—pregunta con lástima. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta e intenta hablar sin llorar aunque no le sale muy bien porque la voz le tiembla:

—No, ni si quiera les he dicho que estoy embarazada. —Regulus la abraza y la intenta reconfortar aunque sabe que no puede, que es demasiado duro. Le parece egoísta quejarte, él ni siquiera ha podido despedirse, su familia piensa que ha muerto.

—Sabes que no podías decírselo, si los torturan y lo averiguan pones al bebé en peligro.

Lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, pero aun así duele saber que sus padres no conocerán nunca a su nieto. Sin embargo pensar en su hijo la hace sonreír. Por eso se están marchando, para ponerle a salvo. Una nueva vida lejos de la guerra, y de la magia. Un gran precio a pagar para vivir en paz. Tal vez al terminar la guerra, si consideran que es seguro, volverán, aunque parece difícil. Con su pasado como mortífago, la paz tampoco sería del todo segura para Regulus.

Por ahora es mejor cortar toda comunicación, deshacerse de sus varitas y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Al mirar a sus ojos grises sabe que él también está pensando lo mismo, por muy duro que sea va a merecer la pena.

Lejos de ahí, Kevin McKinnon nunca llegó a su casa. Los mortífagos le atacaron cuando salía del callejón Diagon y no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Al mismo tiempo Mariette McKinnon también fue atacada y torturada bajo la Cruciatus para saber dónde estaba Marlene. Incluso bajo el indescriptible dolor de la maldición pudo decir que había desaparecido hacía días y que creían que estaba muerta.

En aquellos días, la Orden del Fenix estaba siendo cazada y exterminada mientras el ascenso de Voldemort parecía imparable. Cientos de personas eran asesinadas y muchos desaparecían en extrañas circunstancias, nadie se molestó en investigar a esa joven auror. Lo más seguro era que hubiese muerto en alguna de las muchas batallas que había esos días y que nadie había hubiese descubierto su cuerpo.

En otra casa, unos padres lloraban a su hijo Regulus, muerto en una noble misión para el Señor Tenebroso. Su único hijo, puesto que el otro había sido tachado hacía años. Sirius visitó su tumba vacía con lágrimas en los ojos, no se había tragado la versión de sus padres, pero tampoco se acercó a la verdad. Para él, su estúpido y muy temerario hermano hizo enfadar a los mortífagos y lo mataron por alguna gilipollez. ¡Y Regulus era el que le decía que iba en malas compañías!

Nunca supieron la verdad.

* * *

En Alnwick, un pequeño pueblito universitario, los Granger acaban de mudarse. Robert Granger, trabaja como camarero a la vez que estudia odontología. El pueblo necesita una clínica y él piensa abrir una pequeña. La enorme fortuna Black apenas se había visto afectada cuando él sacó una pequeña cantidad de las arcas. Los duendes de Gringotts son discretos si les pagas bien. Su mujer, Mary Granger, está embarazada y trabaja en una fábrica de botones, aunque también planea ponerse a estudiar pronto. Una familia muggle corriente, que intentaba ahorrar para criar su primer hijo, o hija.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agosto 1993**_

Robert está leyendo el periódico como cada mañana desde hace quince años, repasa las noticias más importantes o interesantes mientras su recepcionista arregla sus citas del día en la clínica. Un hábito que sigue realizando, para mimetizarse mejor con los muggles al principio, por gusto más tarde. Sin embargo esa mañana no ha conseguido pasar de la portada, allí, en blanco y negro, y sin moverse, está su hermano mayor. Está viejo, sucio, decrepito y apenas parece una sombra de lo que era, pero es él. El sudor le comienza a caerle frio por la espalda y el aire comienza a espesarse, le cuesta respirar. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no significa nada, que él sigue escondido, que nadie irá a por su familia, de momento. Entonces se fija en el titular, en la noticia y a pesar de que Edwin le avisa que en media hora vendrá el primer paciente no consigue serenarse, porque es imposible. Su hermano un "asesino" de muggles, hay demasiadas incógnitas en su cabeza.

¿Su hermano era un traidor? Se había escapado de Azkaban, era la única explicación, y había asesinado a muggles, era imposible. Robert no era estúpido, se había distanciado de su hermano, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que él JAMAS habría hecho nada que lo acercara a esas ideas de las que se había esforzado tanto por escapar. ¿Por qué había matado a esos muggles? Y lo más importante ¿era Hogwarts un lugar seguro? Mery intentaría evitar que Hermione volviese cuando se enterase de lo de Sirius pero ¿cómo detenerla? No podían prohibirle ir, ella no sabía nada. Cuando tuvo el primer estallido de magia tenía cinco años, ella consiguió hacer levitar un libro de cuentos que estaba en el estante alto a sus manos con una sonrisa. Mery y Robert sabían que pasaría, era demasiado pedir tener una hija squib, probablemente hayan sido la única pareja de magos de la historia en desear que su hijo no tuviese magia.

Discutieron mucho, largo y tendido sobre qué hacer, habrían pasado más de diez años, desde que nadie en el mundo mágico les había visto, y sería difícil que alguien los reconociese, si es que mandaban a alguien tan atento. Cuando el agente del ministerio se presentó cinco años más tarde en su casa, Robert tenía la varita escondida debajo del cojín. Él se pasó un año dejándose barba y se tiño el color suavemente. Mery se cortó el pelo y se esforzó durante varios años en perder tanto peso que casi parecía otra. El agente era un chaval joven y alegre que les explicaba con cuidado sobre el mundo mágico y Hogwarts. Hermione quedó encantada, enseguida se puso a preguntarle sobre libros, hechizos y lugares mágicos. Mary sonreía y con esfuerzo intentaba parecer debidamente sorprendida. Robert sintió envidia, viendo como su hija sostenía una varita y aprendía hechizos comenzó por primera vez a sentir una nostalgia demasiado fuerte. Mary decía que se tendrían que haber marchado a otro país después del estallido de magia, él no quería. Su hija tenía derecho a estar en Hogwarts, era una Black y ese era su sito, había costumbres que no se podía quitar. Él había renunciado a todo eso, no se arrepentía, pero no podía quitárselo a Hermione.

Hermione fue a Hogwats, Mary lloraba de la risa mientras él leía, conmocionado, que había ido a Gryffindoor. Casi se atragantó con la tostada cuando le dijo que su amigo se llamaba Harry Potter y le comenzó a explicar la guerra con ojos brillantes. Para ella solo era una historia, un cuento mágico, no sabía que cada cosa que les decía hacía que los pelos se le pusiesen de punta y su tatuaje, siempre cubierto con ropa, maquillaje, lesiones ficticias, comenzaba a picarle y pesarle. Al menos gracias a ella se habían enterado de quién ganó realmente. Cuando había pasado un año y las desapariciones muggles habían desaparecido, se sintieron lo bastante seguros para intentar algo. Robert le prestó a Mary su varita, él jamás pudo romperla aunque no la usase, en la academia de aurores le habían enseñado un hechizo de magia de sangre para saber dónde estaban los miembros de una familia. Era complicado y casi rozaba la ilegalidad pero lo intentaron, Mary lo hizo diez veces antes de desistir y admitir que sus padres habían muerto. Decidieron entonces que no volverían, allí no les quedaba nada. Sin embargo Hermione les hablaba del colegio, de la magia y sus amigos con una alegría que nunca antes había tenido. Siempre fue una niña muy lista e introvertida, nunca pareció realmente feliz hasta que fue a Hogwarts, no querían arrebatarle eso.

Pero ahora la iba a enviar allí con su hermano buscado por la ley. ¿Qué podía hacer? Contarle la verdad era… no se atrevía. Robert era Slytherin, no era cobarde pero sabía protegerse. Al principio lo hicieron para ahorrarle conocer su truculento pasado y tener que fingir, querían darle la oportunidad de empezar de cero en la comunidad mágica. Esa era una razón lógica que Mary aceptó, pero en su interior Robert también tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pensar su valiente hija sobre cómo abandonaron a todos los magos durante la guerra, aun sabiendo lo que sabían.

Herimone fue a Hogwarts, con una sonrisa y un abrazo que duro un poco más que lo de costumbre pero se marchó. Después de muchas peleas, gritos e incluso una amenaza de divorcio Robert cogió la varita, que de pronto se sentía extraña en su mano casi ridícula, y se marchó a Londres. Se fue al único lugar que le quedaba en el mundo, a él y a Sirius, Gridmund Place. Encontró la casa vacía, llena de polvo, mugre y retratos viejos y desquiciados. Su madre comenzó a gritar, primero de alegría al verle, después de furia cuando lo vio con ropa muggle. Cuando se encontró con Kreather se tuvo que contener para no llorar de la emoción, él lo hizo al reconocerle, pero Robert tenía que comportarse algo le decía que si lloraba delante de un elfo su madre aparecería para darle una colleja y decirle que los Black no lloran, y menos por criaturas inmundas. El elfo prometió guardar el secreto, y aunque era el primer ser mágico que sabía la verdad, no tuvo miedo, Kreather no le traicionaría. Le pidió que le avisara cuando Sirius pasara por la casa, porque eventualmente tenía que pasar. Sin embargo los meses pasaban y no aparecía. Terminó por hacer visitas periódicas, a veces se quedaba horas mirando el tapiz, las paredes y objetos de su antigua. Se sentía un intruso, miraba antiguas fotos y no se reconocía, se imaginaba que Sirius entraba por la puerta y qué le diría. A veces se sentaba en el suelo de su habitación y veía a su madre entrar con una sonrisa, su padre en la butaca leyendo, él y Sirius gastando unas bromas a sus primos. La primera vez que Kreather le dijo amo Regulus, lo sintió extraño, ahora le daba ganas de llorar.

_**Abril 1995**_

Cuando Hermione volvió les contó lo de Sirius Black, que era un criminal mágico pero había algo en su mirada que Robert notó. Una especie de censura y rabia que le desconcertó. Conocía a su hija, se estaba callando algo. Últimamente cada verano parecía más lejos de ellos, más ensimismada en el mundo mágico y carteándose con sus amigos. Les contaba anécdotas y misterios pero Robert notaba que callaba otros. Mary le decía que a lo mejor eran cosas con chicos, o que se lo imaginaba, pero después de haber ido a su antigua casa, de volver a rozar el mundo mágico no estaba seguro. Sin embargo revolver en el pasado le estaba afectando y desquiciando, lo iba a dejar, no quería saber nada. Aunque le doliese se iba a despedir de Kreather, darle las gracias y no volver a pisar Gridmund Place. Las visitas cada vez eran más dolorosas y le trían malos recuerdos. Sin embargo cuando había tomado la decisión y fue a su casa para decírselo al elfo se encontró con que alguien acababa de llegar. Estaba algo más mejorado que en la foto del periódico, aunque se notaban los años en Azkaban, estaba delgado, ojeroso y con el pelo sin brillo y lacio. Ambos se miraban como si acabasen de ver un fantasma. Los cimientos de la mansión parecieron temblar levemente, la magia parecía vibrar y se hizo un silencio reverencial, los dos Black acababan de reencontrarse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Abril 1995**_

Regulus y Sirius se miraron durante unos largos tres minutos en silencio. Supuestamente Regulus se había preparado para este momento. Había ensayado muchas veces lo que le iba a decir, pero ahora se le había olvidado, estaba completamente en blanco. Sirius seguía intentando reconocerle, su cabeza no parecía asimilar lo que estaba viendo, ese no podía ser su hermano, el suyo estaba muerto. Se percató entonces en la ropa muggle, jamás había visto a su hermano llevar ropa muggle, siempre había criticado a Sirius su afición por la moda muggle. Ahora llevaba un traje con corbata y parecía muy cómodo. También llevaba el pelo corto y un bigote que le hacía parecer más mayor. Se le pasa por la cabeza que tal vez sea un muggle que consiguió sin querer entrar en la mansión mágica pero de pronto se da cuenta que puede ser una trampa. Sirius levanta la suya y le apunta, sea quien sea no cree que tenga buenas intenciones.

Regulus parece salir del trance y se sobresalta, hacía demasiados años que no estaba delante de otro mago, sin contar Marlene, no sabe reaccionar. Se da cuenta que no tiene varita, que no puede defenderse. Eso casi le hace reírse, es un mago sin varita.

—¿Quién eres tú?—. Parece inseguro, como si lo supiera pero no llegase a creerle. Regulus sonríe tímidamente,

—¿Acaso no me reconoces hermano?— Sirius frunce el ceño y se acerca un paso. "Siempre intentando intimidar", piensa Regulus.

—Regulus murió, lo mataron los mortífagos—. Parece que se esté intentando convencer a si mismo más que Regulus.

—Ese rumor esparcimos sí— Sirius frunce el ceño ante el plural y antes de que pregunte más Regulus continúa— Me revelé contra él Sirius.— Intenta que no le tiemble la voz pero no le sale muy bien— Intenté acabar con él pero no pude, sabía que no podía destruirle y tampoco dejar de ser mortífago, así que desaparecí.

Sirius siempre ha sido muy inteligente y ahora, sin la varita apuntándole, pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Tú solo?— todavía hay algo de reproche en su tono. Le acusa de haberle abandonado, de no contarle que se arrepentía de su tatuaje y de tener un orgullo demasiado grande.

—No— Regulus vacila, no quiere delatar a Marlene, Sirius la conocerá de la Orden. Tampoco quiere hablarle de Hermione, no todavía.— Hicimos correr el rumor de que los mortífagos me habían matado, el caos de la guerra hizo el resto. Me marche al mundo muggle y no volví, ahora trabajo en un pueblo y me va bastante bien.— Ahora es su turno de desconfiar y le mira con cautela, sigue sin poder defenderse pero tiene que preguntarle.— ¿Mataste a esos muggles?, ¿Eras aliado del Lord?

—¡No!— Sirius se da cuenta que no puede reprocharle que no le conozca, hacía años que no se hablaban. Él también pensaba que Regulus era incapaz ni de tocar a un muggle y ahora vivía como ellos. Se intenta serenar y le explica— Me traicionó esa rata de Pettigrew, delató a los Potter y me acusó a mí de hacerlo, de su muerte y de la de todos los muggles. Pase 13 años en Azkaban hasta que pude escapar.

Regulus le mira y siente pena por él, pensaba que su vida como muggle había sido dura porque lo había dejado todo atrás pero Azkaban, repudiado por su comunidad y su familia…

—No te atrevas a mirarme con pena hermanito, no soy yo quien lleva un traje ridículo.— Eso los hace reír un poco. Algo parece relajarse en el aire, la desconfianza y los años separados son demasiados pero de repente en esa vieja casa, ya no se sienten tan solos.

_**1995/1996**_

A partir de ese momento Sirius y Regulus retoman una relación que ni se acordaban que tenían. Sirius habla de Azkaban y Regulus le habla de Robert, de Mary, incluso de Hermione. Cuando Sirius le cuenta la historia con el giratiempo y cómo se arriesgaron para salvarle con Harry siente una mezcla horrible de orgullo y miedo. Sirius le guarda el secreto, aunque le intenta convencer de que debe volver al mundo mágico. Conforme pasan los meses Regulus parece cada vez más tentado, está intentado convencer a Marlene que no parece muy decidida, a ella le encanta su vida muggle y cree que volver solo les traerá dolor. Cuando está convencido de que cuando Hermione vuelva le contarán la verdad sucede algo. Sirius le manda una carta y cuando quedan en Gridmmund Place le cuenta que Voldemort ha vuelto.

Curiosamente Regulus no se sorprende tanto como debería, casi le da la risa, era de esperar. Cuando por fin decide dejar atrás el mundo muggle y volver, la amenaza de la que huían vuelve. Es como si hubiese estado esperando a que dejasen de tener miedo para regresar. Sabe que cuando se lo diga a Mary no querrá volver, no se le ocurre ningún argumento que la vaya a convencer de nada. Entonces se da cuenta de que él tampoco va hacerlo, volver no es una opción, no con Voldemort acechando. Sirius se lo ve en la cara.

—No vas a volver.— Hay un ligero reproche que a Regulus le molesta. Le quiere pedir que huya con ellos, que desaparezca también pero no lo va a intentar, lo considerará un insulto y lo sabe. Sirius no va a dejar atrás el mundo mágico por mucho que su vida dependa de ello:

—Sabes que no, y ahora Hermione tampoco podrá regresar—. Sirius encarna mucho las cejas y parece dispuesto a decirle algo pero reprime una sonrisa. Sea lo que sea que se le ha ocurrido se calla. Su expresión se endurece y le tiende la mano:

—En ese caso os deseo buena suerte, adiós hermano.— Regulus esperaba una discusión, gritos, reproches y maldiciones pero la frialdad es peor. Es como si el muro que habían estado derruyendo juntos para volver a ser familia se hubiese reconstruido de golpe, más alto y fuerte. Sin embargo en cuestión de orgullo a cada Black peor, le da la mano y le dice:

—Adiós.

Regulus se da la vuelta y sale de su casa sabiendo que esta vez no regresará.

_**Agosto 1996**_

Varios meses después Marlene llora mientras Hermione hace la maleta, la persigue por la casa e intenta hablar con ella. Regulus está sentado en la butaca e intenta por todo los medios no agarrar la varita y hechizar a su hija para que se quede.

—Hermione cariño, por favor, quédate unos días, piénsalo por favor.— Marlene llora e intenta agarrarle de la manga pero su hija la aparta de un manotazo.

—Ni se os ocurra dirigirme la palabra nunca más— Ha llegado al comedor para recoger algunos libros y se para encararse a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Cómo pudisteis mentirme durante tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo pudisteis— no se le ocurren más cosas que echarles en cara porque en realidad los entiende. Comprende que huyesen de la guerra pero no puede aceptar que le mintiesen, que la dejasen años pensando que era un bicho raro y mirándole a la cara mientras ella les explicaba la magia. Se siente tan avergonzada, tan estúpida y tan tonta que no puede ni mirarlos a la cara.

—Tienes que entender que— Marlene empieza por millonésima vez sus argumentos pero Hermone le grita:

—¡No se te ocurra volver a decirme sobre la guerra!— intenta respirar y calmarse, guarda los libros y coge la maleta que está en la entrada. Sus padres le siguen, su madre está descompuesta y su padre tiene el gesto severo y serio. Nota la arrogancia Black en sus ojos, no le suplicará que se quede aunque le esté matando— Ahora también hay una guerra, también está muriendo gente pero no voy a ser una cobarde.— ambos se encogen un poco ante el insulto pero no se calla— Lucharé hasta que pueda porque el mundo mágico es lo único que me queda, no voy a convertirme en una triste traidora que vive con miedo a hacer un hechizo. Pelearé por la gente que quiero porque nadie más lo hará por mi.— agarra el pomo de la puerta y antes de irse se acuerda de algo en lo que no había caído desde que se lo dijeron porque el enfado no le dejaba pensar con claridad— Por cierto, _Regulus_, tu hermano murió este junio a manos de tu querida prima Bellatrix. Gracias por estar ahí para ayudarle.

Da un portazo, Marlene apenas tiene tiempo de sujetar a Regulus antes de que se desplome contra el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**1997**_

Ha pasado un año desde que Hermione se marchó, no ha mandado ninguna lechuza y no se atreven a volver al mundo mágico. Mary ha dejado de trabajar en la clínica y a penas se levanta de la cama, Robert la lleva a duras penas. Son muchas, muchísimas, las veces que ha querido volver a casa, enviarle una lechuza a Hermione o simplemente aparecer por el callejón Diagon, pero cuando llega a la puerta se queda paralizado. Al principio Mary estaba convencida de que Hermione sería la que contactaría con ellos, pero los meses han pasado y nada llegó, ni si quiera la lechuza de Hogwarts. Mary continuaba diciendo que no los quería poner en peligro y que quería mantener el secreto. Robert que continua soñando con su expresión de odio, no está tan seguro de eso.

Regulus está seguro que Hermione ha muerto, o les odia tanto que no les importa lo que les pase. Él ha vivido toda su vida viendo como expulsan a gente de las familias, como que desparece un hermano, como unos padres odian a sus hijos o como hay un asiento vacío sin que nadie haga preguntas, es normal. Sin embargo nunca creyó que eso le pudiese pasar a su nueva familia. Ahora se da cuenta que por mucho que huyas, la sangre maldita de los Black siempre acaba saliendo a la luz. No se lo ha dicho nunca a Mary pero tiene su varita escondida en un baúl en el jardín. Ni si quiera la llevo cuando buscaba a Sirius porque seguía teniendo miedo, ahora le da todo igual, no les queda nada que perder. Ha visto las marcas en las muñecas de Mary, se ha intentado suicidar y es cuestión de tiempo que terminé consiguiéndolo. Ya ni si quiera se queda mirando la ventana esperando noticias de Hermione.

Una noche desentierra la varita y nota el cosquilleo de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo. Es familiar y distinto, se siente ridículo y poderoso la vez, le da la risa tonta. Eso es todavía más extraño, ya no se acordaba del sonido de su risa. Se mete dentro de casa y acude al salón, Mary está sentada de espaldas mirando la televisión aunque sus ojos están desenfocados y vacíos. Levanta la varita, le tiembla ligeramente la mano pero su voz es firme cuando dice:

—_Obliviate._

Extraer recuerdos y modificar la memoria es tremendamente complicado pero él se encargó durante un tiempo de hacerlo para el Lord. Aunque lleva demasiados años sin hacer magia se da cuenta que le sale natural, es como montar en bicicleta. Le lleva varios minutos concentrado y pone especial cuidado porque quiere hacerlo perfecto. Cuando termina Mary se ha quedado dormida, aunque su rostro parece más apacible, menos demacrado, ha funcionado.

La siguiente parte es la más difícil, se pone la varita sobre su cabeza y murmura las palabras:

—_Obliviate._

Esto le lleva casi quince minutos más, conforme pasan los minutos nota como todo se va desvaneciendo. La magia, su familia, la guerra, el miedo y, finalmente, tarda un buen rato en intentar concentrarse para olvidar a Hermione. Cuando nota que el hechizo está robándole los recuerdos, las lágrimas y la tristeza le obligan a detenerse. Es, con diferencia, lo más cobarde que ha hecho en toda su vida. Más que abandonar el mundo mágico en plena guerra, más que tatuarse la marca en el brazo y más que volver a dejar atrás a su hermano en aquella casa.

De repente Robert se queda mirando su mano, ¿por qué lleva un palo estúpido en la mano? Lo deja en la mesilla con cautela, se nota desubicado y un poco perdido aunque no sabe el motivo. Debe ser ese viaje para mudarse a Australia, los tiene tan nerviosos que se olvidan de las cosas. Se marcha a preparar equipaje con normalidad pero la sensación de pérdida le sigue acompañado, no sabe que ya nunca le dejará.


End file.
